prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiju Big Battel/Event history
1996 Monster Big Battel The Classic Debut! Midori No Kaiju, Force Trooper Robo, Atomic Cannon & Powa Ranjuru smash buildings & helicopters & each other. Halloween 1996, Murdoch Haunted House, Jeff Smith & The Revolving Museum, Boston, MA 1997 Atrium Arena Rumble The first full-scale wrestling spectacle! Debut of Hell Monkey, the Plantain Twins, Pole Cato, Dr. Cube, American Beetle, and the mighty Silver Potato! March 1997, School of the Museum of Fine Arts, Boston, MA Mission Hill Madness Half-size wrestling event. Art students, rock bands, and alcohol. Hmmm. March 1997, Donnelly Studios, Boston, MA (Escape from) Thunder Fortress Kaiju vs. the International Wrestling Federation on their own turf. Two referees at once. Flour & Wood chips. Madness! May 1997, Fort Thunder, Providence, RI Rumble in the Alley Full-scale wrestling in outdoor street festival. Debut of Muffura, Dino Kang, Astro Turufu, Kung-fu Chicken Noodle Soup, and Club Sandwich! Tropical Fruit Grudge Match as Los Platanos reclaim their names from CIA imposters the Plantain Twins! June 1997, Revolving Museum's Public Art Alley, Boston, MA Fight on the Fourth Full-scale outdoor wrestling. Children attack kaiju and each other. July 1997, South Boston Fourth of July Children's Party Inc., Boston, MA Central Square World’s Fair Outdoor full-scale wrestling spectacle in street fair. Debut of Existential Automiton, and the Round Girls make a dramatic costume upgrade. Famous diabolics by Negative T and Dr. Cube. September 1997, Central Square, Cambridge, MA Big Laughs Tiny Bubbles In this historical moment, Kaiju taste wine and throw opponents through glass walls, then go on tour of Chinatown. October 1997, Hullabaloo Productions at Les Zygomates, Boston, MA Kaiju Sinland Half-scale wrestling match. Los Platanos attack everyone, then each other! October 1997, School of the Museum of Fine Arts, Boston, MA Kaiju Big Soccer Match Now-infamous soccer match of Kaiju vs. art students & faculty. Who can win when Pole Cato eats the ball? Halloween 1997, School of the Museum of Fine Arts, Boston, MA 1998 Mass Destruction at Mass Art Full scale wrestling spectacle, in art-school outdoor court. Smelting bronze gives way to mahjong match; Atomic Trooper and Dusto Bunny make their debut. April 1998, Massachusetts College of Art, Boston, MA Central Square World's Fair Preparation for full-scale event meets disappointing end in rain, but not without a few punches pulled by Muffura and Atomic Trooper. July 1998, Central Square, Cambridge, MA Rupert Murdoch Haunted House Midori No Kaiju, Kung-fu Chicken Noodle Soup, & Dusto Bunny return to their place of origin to rock 'n' rampage with unknown live surf-bands. October 1998, The Revolving Museum, Boston, MA 1999 Fitchburg State Fricassee Full-scale wrestling spectacle. Debut of Multi Moog, Uchu Chu, and Eargernon. Also having special guest Super Akuma for violence-style wrestle. 25 Suaves announcing. April 1999, Fitchburg State College, Fitchburg, MA Davis Square Decathlon Ten ridiculous track and field events: Plantain Toss; Stationary Bicycle race, Joust, and more! Debut of Cycloptopuss, as he arm-wrestles eight Kaiju at once! July 1999, ArtBeat Festival, Davis Square, Somerville, MA Buta-san Kyodai San-biki Kaiju version of the classic Japanese folktale, the Three Little Pigs, with Multi Moog as the wolf. Opened for Spike & Mike's Sick and Twisted Animation Festival, also for Princess Mononoke. September & October 1999, Coolidge Corner Theatre, Brookline, MA Giant Monster Electric Battle Masterpiece Rock 'n' Monsters Variety Show, Featuring the 5,6,7,8s from Japan, and famous superhero Ultraman. Kaiju faced their ancient nemeses, the Intergalactic Wrestling Federation in a free-for-all, with the 25 Suaves announcing. November 1999, An Tua Nua, Boston, MA 2000 De-MONSTR-osity Kaiju guerilla basketball, tennis, kite-flying, and a tender moment by Pablo Plantain, interrupted by outdoor backyard scuffling, as an opening for an art exhibition. April 2000, Tufts University Gallery, Medford, MA Bash at Brandeis! Kaiju invades punk-rock show in capsule-hotel sized college commons to bring intermission madness. Much acrobatics, and epic snow-battle between Atomic Trooper, Sky Deviler, and Cycloptopuss. March 2000, Brandeis University, Waltham, MA. Mayhem in the Atrium III Full-scale wrestling spectacle: Dr. Cube attempts a violent takeover on videoscreen, while newcomers Sky Deviler and Beefy L' Ox battle it out with Los Platanos in the very ring used in Wrestlemania I! Insane Moonsault by Silver Potato! Microft Holmes & Jeep Jack announcing and rapping. Mayhem! March 2000, School of the Museum of Fine Arts, Boston, MA Electric Funeral First ever Kaiju steel cage match with musical cohorts, Kool Keith, Cave In, plus others. This Halloween bash exploded with Dr, Cube's ridiculous table spot off a ladder. Uchu Chu took a beating from Cube but not before he crowned the box head with an extra-long light bulb. Also, humans witnessed the debut of the orange terror, Mota Naru of Team Space Bug as he beat down the blue mutant, Sky Deviler. Cam-scented Cycloptopuss was also in the house. Later, Kool Keith lit up the stage until the BPD shut the mayhem down. A neighbor reported too much fun for the cold streets of Boston. October 2000, semi-legal warehouse space, Boston, MA. Mayhem in the Atrium IV Kaiju Big Battel Halloween Spectacle, one of the biggest and best Battels to date. In the end, Space Bug takes away the Kaiju Championship Belt from Dr. Cube with the help of Super Akuma. Hell Monkey is killed. Super Akuma is downed but not out as he is slammed through the announce table twice (before breaking) covered with ripe bananas. Things got really messy with the Cafeteria match featuring Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle, Beefy L' Ox, Cycloptopuss, and Mota Naru. And Dusto Bunny is shaved naked after losing the Hair Match to Sloe Feng. This sold-out show also co-starred The Explosion and The Lot Six. Everyone went home in a state of silly shock. November 2000, School of the Museum of Fine Arts, Boston, MA. 2001 NU Steel Cage Catastrophe Kaiju Big Battel make mayhem on the quad of Northeastern University in broad daylight. Louden Noxious and Dino Kang Jr. both make their announcing debut. Midori No Kaiju beat Mota Naru for the bragging right as who is king city-crusher of Kaiju. A triple threat between Sky Deviler, Beefy L'Ox, and Pablo Plantain was a Battel to remember as Pedro Plantain pinned Sky Deviler with a moonsault off the top of the cage. The final contest was a Battel of the Bugs with Uchu Chu and American Beetle. After American Beetle was downed, Dr. Cube ran into the cage and gave Uchu Chu a surprise beating. The event came to a close after Cube nearly drowned Uchu Chu and then ripped up his Kaiju Championship contract. May 2001, Northeastern University Quad, Boston, MA. Broadway Brawl SoundLab and Madame Chao bring Kaiju Big Battel to the big city for its New York premier. The night was a bonanza of firsts. The packed house witnessed a break-off between Los Plantanos and Dr. Cube's Minions, the debut of Mung Wun the Thai Fly and Dr. Cube taking out Uchu Chu with the help of the New York City Sanitation Department. Again, Los Plantanos stole the show as they double teamed Mung Wun, the Thai fly and harassed Jingi the Referee. Kaiju Big Battel shared the stage of this sold out jolly event with DJ Spooky, Cannibal Ox, 8-bit Construction and many others. June 2001, secret space behind Caf³ front on Broadway, Manhattan, NY. Mayhem in the Atrium V Kaiju party harty! Insane lines and musical guest Piebald. Club Sandwich returns from sabbatical studying Ballistic Bodega school of fighting to kick Kung Fu's Soup. Los Plantanos extract the 'Golden Banana Award for KBB Tag Team Excellence' from Sky Deviler's notoriously large mouth while Mota Naru lays in anguish outside the ring. Space Bug and American Beetle duke it out over who's the daddy of Mung Wun's baby (Dusto Bunny hops away confused). The Super Minions fail their maker. Dr. Cube and Uchu Chu the Space Bug both try to bribe Super Akuma. School property is destroyed and Akuma crashes through a factory! The Commissioner, via satellite, announces the end of Cube's evil reign of Kaiju. Silver Potato is back! Probably the last Mayhem in the Atrium Battel at the SMFA considering 1500 Kaiju fans showed up to a 750 capacity event. September 2001, School of the Museum of Fine Arts, Boston MA. Autumnal Shogun Showdown Danger can, and did happen in an ex-Cadillac dealership on the Boston University campus during Kaiju Big Battel’s annual Halloween Battel featuring music co-stars The Lot Six (AKA The Halloweenies). Midori No Kaiju was forced into retirement after being torn apart (literally) by Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle Soup. Tag team champs Los Plantanos used their superior acrobatic skills and emerged triumphant from the baby’s daddy mama drama. Hell Monkey returns from the dead via a cryogenic chamber. Super Akuma destroys Dr. Cube’s Institute of Technology. Silver Potato and Uchu Chu crash through the floor of the Kaiju Danger Cage bringing danger to the next level. October 2001, Boston University, Boston MA. 2002 Matsuri Mass Mayhem Over 1200 humans bore witness to mass destruction: more crushable cityscapes were destroyed in two hours than in all recent Big Battel history combined. Following a performance by Les Savy Fav, Unibouzu made his unnanounced Kaiju Big Battel debut only to be defeated by the American Beetle and his long lost shield. Dr. Cube's posse then suffered a string of defeats: as his partner Super Minion #96 looked on, Hell Monkey was thrown from a 58-story building before being pinned by Los Plantanos; Multimoog was slain by the chest puncturing fist of Slo Feng; and Cube's newest creation, Gomi-man was defeated in a "Trash Match" by Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle. Cube had the last laugh however, interfering on behalf of Silver Potato in the Championship match and handing him a tarnished win over Uchu Chu. April 2002, Massachusetts College of Art, Boston MA. Warsaw Wafu Fun Kaiju Big Battel's first foray into Brooklyn proved to be a spectacular explosion of unparalleled Danger. Even before the Battels began American Beetle saved special musical guest Enon from the clutches of Dr. Cube's Minions, and newcomer Call-Me-Kevin classed with the mysterious "Hulking Jingi". Battel Action saw Los Plantanos continue their dominance over Dr. Cube's Posse, Club Sandwich killed at the hands of Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle, and Cube victorious over Uchu Chu, thanks in part to a giant electrified bug zapper, in the Double Bad Bout. As the night drew to a close, Silver Potato retained his Championship Belt in a hard-fought Battel against the newest force in Kaiju Big Battel, Unibouzu. June 7, 2002, the Warsaw, Brooklyn NY. Kaiju Roxy Ruckus Roxy Ruckus was a decisive victory for evil over good. Team Space Bug's Mota Naru and Sky Deviler defeated the aquatic team of Call-Me-Kevin and Cycloptopuss; Uchu Chu defeated Unibouzu to win a title shot at Kaiju Rampage New York; American Beetle was horribly beaten and left hospitalized by Gomi-man and his toxic sludge; and in perhaps the most shocking defeat for the Heroes, Los Plantanos were crushed by Dr. Cube's Posse and his newest creations, the towering Napalean and her diminutive partner SDS-1, the Super Dimensional Slug. The only bright spot for the Heroes was once again provided by Silver Potato as he retained the Championship Belt against Hell Monkey. September 25, 2002, the Roxy, Boston MA. Kaiju Rampage New York After their disappointing showing at Roxy Ruckus the Heroes made this Manhattan Battel a memorable... and messy one. In fact the foolish few who braved the Danger Zone at the Roxy New York were doused with a plethora of substances ranging from the benign (milk) to the downright Dangerous (Gomi-man's toxic sludge). The evening began with new Kaiju Hero Robox avenging the death of Club Sandwich by handily beating Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle, and ended with Silver Potato retaining his belt against Uchu Chuin a hard-fought Rat Trap Match, courtesy of the Danger Type Selector Wheel. In between the fans were treated to Unibouzu defeating Sky Deviler in a Weapons of Mass Destruction Battel; Los Plantanos falling again to Napalean and SDS-1; and the returning Slo Feng demolishing Gomi-man in record time. Perhaps the highlight of the evening though, was the triumpant comeback of American Beetle, who defeated Call-Me-Kevin with a little help from a giant box of Rucky Charms, a magical purple horseshoe, and a giant-spoon wielding Leprechaun. November 14, 2002, the Roxy, NYC. First Fight Out Kaiju Big Battel said farewell to 2002 and hello to 2003 with the most talked about New Year's Eve event in Boston. Even before the Battel began the fans at the BCA Cyclorama were treated to special appearances by Kaiju stars, a musical performance by Akrobatik and DJ Sense and a break-off between Silver Potato and Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle. Soup later scored the first win of the year by avenging his loss to RoBox. In another rematch, Unibouzu once again triumphed over the gluttonous Sky Deviler. Getting into the party spirit, Los Plantanos defeated Hell Monkey and SDS-1 in a drunken Battel that featured intoxicated fruit, a sauced simian, and a tispy slug. After Slo Feng then once again defeated the trash monster Gomi-man,there was one more spectacle awaiting the crowd in attendance. In what must be considered a Holiday Miracle, the Uber Tuber managed to pin Hell Monkey, SDS-1, Gomi-man, Super Minion #96, the colossal Super Minion #104, and then finally Dr. Cube himself. December 31, 2002, BCA Cyclorama, Boston MA. 2003 Ballroom Blitzed Manhattan rocked with the first NYC Big Battel of 2002. Following opening entertainment by the Trachenburg Family Slideshow Players, Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle and Unibouzu squared off for the coveted number-one contender position. Due to some interference and an oversized cinder block Unibouzu walked away with the win and a pending shot at the belt. In true storybook fashion, Dusto Bunny disposed of Gomi-Man with a little help from Louden Noxious. Mota Naru and Sky Deviler defeated Slo Feng and American Beetle to win the Kaiju Invitational Tournament. In a confusing turn of events, two imposters posing as Los Plantanos took out a pair of excited New York fans, Referee Jingi, and Louden Noxious before the real Los Plantanos arrived to save the day. The most shocking moment of the night came when Silver Potato took on Hell Monkey for the Championship Belt. Cube's Posse stuck their nose where they didn't belong, securing a win for Hell Monkey. But before Hell Monkey could celebrate, SDS-1 went back in time and wiped Ballroom Blitzed from the timeline. April 26, 2003, Roseland Ballroom, NYC. Philly Factory Fighto Using SDS-1 to manipulate time, Dr. Cube planned to relive the glory of his NYC victory over Silver Potato. But with time manipulation comes plenty of problems. Some things went the same (Dusto defeated Gomi-man, Los Plantanos chased off their CIA Imposters), and some things were completely changed (Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle became the #1 contender, American Beetle and Slo Feng beat the baddies of Team Space Bug). But when it counted Cube's plan came through. Once again a horde of Minions and monsters destroyed Silver Potato and tossed the Spudster over the Danger Cage wall. After Kaiju's number one hero plummeted to the city below, Hell Monkey secured the win with a three count and heralded the new reign of Cube's Posse over the Big Battel. May 31, 2003, the Electric Factory, Philadelphia PA. Brooklyn Double Danger Going into Brooklyn Double Danger the Kaiju Heroes were convinced they would turn the tide against evil. But Dr. Cube had other plans... Before a sold-out crowd at the Warsaw in Brooklyn, Cube's Posse dominated. Hell Monkey retained the Kaiju Championship Belt against Unibouzu and Silver Potato was humiliated and further physically destroyed in the middle of his own musical tribute featuring j-pop superstar Chikako. Cube himself got in on the action, when he defeated Duto Bunny, after filling in for an injured Napalean. Hero Slo Feng handed the Posse their one setback of the night, beating Gomi-man with some help from debut Hero Neo Teppin, but the night still belonged to the Posse. Besides Neo Teppin there were two other newcomers in Brooklyn - Cube's creation The Grudyin, and Vegetius, a wild beast Rogue who was victorious in his first ever Battel. November 19–20, 2003 The Warsaw, Brooklyn, NY. 2004 Mayday! May Day! Boston SOS! The Kaiju Heroes thrilled a packed house at Avalon Boston with a night of triumphs, but it was all overshadowed when their greatest opponent was elevated to the level of Kaiju Champion. Neo Teppen's convincing defeat of Call-Me-Kevin, and Los Plantanos victory over the Posse, meant little when Dr. Cube manipulated a victorious Unibouzu into facing him with the Kaiju Championship Belt on the line. With an array of underhanded techniques, and despite the howls of protest from the audience, Cube defeated Unibouzu and became the holder of the Kaiju Championship Belt. May 1, 2004, Avalon, Boston, MA. Tinsel Town Showdown When Dr. Cube dispatched SDS-1 to terrorize the San Diego Comic-Con, he certainly didn't plan for a glitch in the slug's control software to open up an "upside-down-cake-ish one-way wormhole" that wiped out his previous Championship Belt win. Consequently, Cube was forced to win the Belt all over again at Tinsel Town Showdown - and win it he did, tearing the belt away from brand new Champion Unibouzu. And the whole victory redux was made all the more sweet by the Posse's dominance, including Gomi-man's crushing defeat of flamboyant new Hero Super Wrong, the kidnapping of Silver Potato, and the debut of SMX-001. Perhaps the only thing that put a damper on the evening for Dr. Cube was the brief appearance of Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle, whose domination of both Cube and Unibouzu put all of Kaiju Big Battel on notice that Soup was ready to serve up his revenge! September 8, 2004, Avalon Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA 2005 Zero Hour Big Battel In celebration of the release of the new Xbox 360 gaming console, almost 3000 attendees came to the Xbox 360 Zero Hour Launch Event for an exuberant night of teamwork and Heroic victories. Midnight struck and monster mayhem ensued. Despite some macabre maulings, the Heroes won two events. In the initial Kung-Fu Fury Battel, determined to maim but not destroy Neo Teppen, Chicken Noodle whipped out the nun-chucks to gain the winning pin. In a three-way dance, reps from the Rogues, Heroes and Team Space Bug viciously promenaded against each other. D.W. Cycloptopuss III, Super Wrong (accompanied by Powa Ranjuru) and Dai Hachi Hachi busted out some most unusual dance moves and in the end, Ranjuru and his magical pixie dust granted the Heroes another triumph. Up next, American Beetle's Hero Intern, taking on Call-Me-Kevin. Even with a fancy bodysuit and an arm shield resembling an 8-bit Nintendo controller, CMK gave the intern an inaugural whooping. American Beetle was forced to jump in the ring and give his mentee some words of wisdom, granting the Intern enough encouragement to enthusiastically defeat CMK. In the Title match featuring Unibouzu versus Dr. Cube, Dr. Cube ambushed Uni with a demoniac Iconoclysm, crushing Unibouzu's dreams of winning the title. November 21, 2005, Mojave Desert 2006 Anime Big Battel: Someone Must Die! Fighto! The Apes of Wrath have perfected the art of urban melees. Kicking off the Battel with the destruction of the paramount Prodential Center, the Apes provoked the entrance of Los Platanos, ready to kick the primates' behinds. Out of the ring, Pablo was literally backstabbed with a machete by an unknown enemy (Louden Noxious deemed Dr. Cube the primary suspect). Mass General later pronounced Pablo dead, shocking of all fans of the Platanos. Pedro was too shaken to fight off the Apes. Next up, the Hero Intern crushed Vegetius, even after a relentless jabbing of Vegetius' pointy head. In the free-for-all that was Match 3, RoBox annihilated Giii and Call-Me-Kevin but was soon attacked by D.W.C. III. Force Trooper returned to the ring, beating Giii for the title. Match 4 resulted in Unibouzo's first win of 2006, adroitly stuffing Dai Hachi Hachi into the Mocky Tomb of Doom. The highly anticipated main event staged Dr. Cube against Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle. With a broken hand, Chicken Noodle climatically won the championship. But Cube's Posse assaulted Soup and Pedro Plantain, Force Trooper, RoBox and Slo Feng had to jump in the ring for help. To everyone's surprise, Silver Potato decided to make his comeback to Big Battel and he had some big news... it was he who murdered Pablo Plantain and he wasn't finished with his reign of terror! SilPo raised his machete to finish off Pedro, but the Champion, Chicken Noodle opportunely stepped in to save the day. May 26, 2006, Anime Boston All Out War Battel The Kaiju Heroes were devastated after the slaying of Pablo Plantain and when Dr. Cube declared All Out War!, they had no choice but to respond with clenched fists. The first fighto put Dr. Cube's tag team up against each other to reach a flag at the top of the Empire State Building. After much savagery and some trickery, Hell Monkey conquered The Grudyin in the quest to capture the flag. Scheduled to brawl in Fighto #2 were Shrooma Tango and Powa Ranjuru but before they could fight, the CIA Imposter Plantains rushed to the ring to arrest Powa for illegal Pixie Dust possession. With the help Dusto Bunny, Powa easily muzzled the CIA Imposters. Match 3 presented the Hero-In-Training with an intriguing task, to protect the New Brooklyn Bridge from the Rogue Giii. Unfortunately, the H.I.T. didn't do his job (embarrassed by such a "simple" assignment) and was crushed by the space-pirate, as was the New Brooklyn Bridge. Match 4 was supposed to be fought between Call-Me-Kevin and Super Wrong but Super Wrong got a bit too ostentatious on his roller skates and broke both his ankles. The audience screamed for Louden Noxious to fight instead. And in his first time ever in the ring, Louden Noxious beat Call-Me-Kevin in what felt like a cafeteria fight between two fourth graders. In the final Battel, Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle and Pedro Plantain teamed up against Silver Potato and Dr. Cube. With the assistance of Chicken Noodle's infamous five-fingered chowder fist, Pedro was able to avenge Pablo's death, defeating SilPo and Dr. Cube in a joint effort that lasted over two hours. August 4, 2006, the Warsaw, Brooklyn, NY Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII After an enthralling performance of the Kaiju national anthem, the opening ceremonies of Sphadoinkel Mania were rudely disrupted by the Space Pirate Giii pummeling almost every building on Lansdowne Street. In his first Kaiju Battel ever, the newest hero Tad Bradley Hawaiian Paddler, triumphantly gagged Giii with a salty seawater chokehold. In the Double Danger Tandem Championship, The Apes of Wrath fought the Sea Amigos for the title of "A-Numero-Uno Tag Team." After a brutal fight for the Tag Team belts, Referee Jingi inadvertently declared the unlikely pair of D.W. Cycloptopuss III and Hell Monkey the new Double Danger Tandem Champions. The implausible duo was summarily dubbed, "The One-Eyed Monsters." Perhaps the most captivating moment of Shpadoinkel Mania was the birth of a Sky Deliver baby, whose egg was stolen from Uchu Chu by Dr. Cube and then hatched by means of the Doctor's "In-Cube-Bator." This was the first Kaiju birth ever to take place in front of a live audience. At the Amazon River Street Fighto, Silver Potato came prepared with weapons galore. Pedro Plantain also arrived equipped with an industrial chainsaw to attack the traitor-tater who so evilly murdered his brother Pablo. After his unexpected death, who would have thought that Pablo Plantain would ever return to the Big Battel? But back he came, re-animated as a bloodthirsty zombie. With the help of the Salbinos, Pablo was eventually carried out of the Danger Zone. In the Kaiju Championship, Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle chose Uchu Chu as his intergalactic opponent, despite Uchu's banishment from the Big Battel. Even with Uchu Chu's team of combatant supporters, Dai Hachi Hachi, Mota Naru and the Space Bug Swarm, Chicken Noodle effectively defended his title with three wins. October 20, 2006, Avalon, Boston, MA 2007 Kaiju Big Battel: The TV Pilot Before the opening ceremony had even begun, Kaiju's historical TV pilot was interrupted by the Space Pirate Giii. He caused quite a ruckus until the Hero-In-Training stepped in to pacify the intergalactic swashbuckler. It took more than a H.I.T. to subdue Giii and fortunately, Neo Teppen and Tadd Braddley were on deck to save the day. In Battel 2, the Apes of Wrath grappled with the Sea Amigos for the Double Danger Tag Team belts. Both D.W.C. III and Hell Monkey fought each other for a belt and ultimately, it was the jungle that beat the ocean in this fight. The results of Battel 3 found Powa Ranjuru readily defeating a zombie Pablo Plantain and Dr. Cube's wicked henchman, the Silver Potato. Battel 4 was less of a "battel" and more of a wild dance soiree. Super Wrong entered the wring with a gang of backup dancers, 3-2-1 Party! and even confetti cannons. But it wasn't enough to fend off the strength of Dusto Bunny who, in due course, stuffed Super Wrong in the Mocky Tomb of Doom. Dusto didn't take the victory too seriously though, and in the positive spirit of the Battel activities, danced off with Super Wrong into the night! Finally, Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle clashed against the baddest guy of them all, Dr. Cube. Seeking revenge on Uchu Chu who was earlier mauled by a pair of towering Super Minions, the Swarm unleashed an insectoid attack on both the Cube and the Can. But leave it to the Cube and the Can to team up with all their might to exterminate the creepy crawlers. This team clearly wasn't going to stick together for very long and after two back-to-back five-fingered chowder fists, Soup picked up the Championship belt and the baby Sky Deviler, leaving Dr. Cube defeated and dejected. February 21, 2007, Avalon, Boston, MA 2008 New York Blackout Battel When Kaiju Big Battel invaded Manhattan's Webster Hall on Saturday February 9, grown-men cried, adoring young ladies screamed, and a mob of humans got their money's worth, plus some. New York Blackout was no ordinary night of live monster wrestling: The Kaiju Commissioner revealed his latest Big Battel concept, the Black Box.The Commish was beyond pleased with the execution of the Black Box initiative and if the sold-out crowd's response was any indication, the Black Box has secured a place in future Big Battels... LA Battel at the Mayan Theater Nov. 20th San Francisco Battel at the Grand Ballroom Nov. 19th Battel in Byooklyn It was a nice, clear sunny day in Brooklyn on August 23, and it would've been a shame to spend such a nice afternoon indoors. Fortunately, the Kaiju Commissioner thought ahead and scheduled a Battel outdoors instead! At The Yard in Brooklyn, city-crushing monsters did Battel under the sun in one of the most exciting fightos in years. It was an event that truly lived up to its billing: The Summer of Champions! Escape to New York It was only a few months earlier when Kaiju Big Battel invaded Webster Hall for a night of live monster mayhem, but New York City proved they were game for more Danger on the night of June 7, 2008. For on this night, after recent Battels in Providence, Boston and Philadelphia, Kaiju Big Battel was ready to ESCAPE TO NEW YORK! Of course, before we could have Fighto, we needed a referee to call the action. And while Kaiju Senior Official Jingi continues to recover from injuries sustained months earlier in Providence, his replacement on this night would be Kaiju Sophomore Official Nikuman. The New York crowd was skeptical; could this inexperienced referee possibly handle the Danger about to take place? Shpadoinkel Mania VII The City of Brotherly Love became the City of Monsterly Aggression on the evening of June 1, 2008, as Kaiju Big Battel made its triumphant return to Philadelphia at the Trocadero for Shpadoinkel Mania VII. New and Improved Boston Massacre After recent New York and Providence Battels, Kaiju returned home on May 10, 2008 for the New & Improved Boston Massacre. Saturday night proved to be alright for fighto, as fans were treated to an evening of attempted rabbit mutilation, electric guitar hot-potato, time-travel, water balloon violence, and more monster mayhem than you can shake an ice cream cone at. Danger Strikes Back Danger Strikes Back. What a fitting Battel name. New Heroes debuted, the towering metal monstrosity known as the Danger Cage returned, legendary officials fell, and Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel will never be the safe again. Danger was on the menu, and Providence, Rhode Island ordered a double Danger burger with monster cheese, hold the pickles. NY Blackout When Kaiju Big Battel invaded Manhattan's Webster Hall on Saturday February 9, grown-men cried, adoring young ladies screamed, and a mob of humans got their money's worth, plus some. New York Blackout was no ordinary night of live monster wrestling: The Kaiju Commissioner revealed his latest Big Battel concept, the Black Box.The Commish was beyond pleased with the execution of the Black Box initiative and if the sold-out crowd's response was any indication, the Black Box has secured a place in future Big Battels... 2009 *All Out War 2: The Search for the Golden Treasure See also *Kaiju events Category:Promotion event history